pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thunda/Archive 1
Sup m8-Jax010 00:37, 24 February 2008 (EST) Hi there, I moved your build to here to jive with our naming policy. --71.229 01:16, 24 February 2008 (EST) Uh, why did you remove the delete tag? That page isn't needed anymore, it's just cluttering up the server. --71.229 16:06, 26 February 2008 (EST) Build:A/any AP Deadly Spike The build has 5 ratings and an average of 1.42. As per PvX:VETTING, it's trash. Don't keep removing the tag. If you want to keep the build, go the build page, click the "move" tab, and then in the "To new title:" box, replace the "Build:" with "User:Thunda/". Once it's in your userspace, you can do whatever you want with it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:47, 29 February 2008 (EST) Vandalism As I explained on my talk, that is vandalism, and vandalism is bad. You may note the clause in that policy that says "Second offense is a permanent ban for registered users." If you still don't feel like behaving maturely after your three-day break, I will be more than happy to enforce that. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:51, 1 March 2008 (EST) PvXwiki:Editing_User_and_Talk_Pages, PvX:NPA, PvX:1RV. Wizardboy was right. Don't be angry because he's doing what he's supposed to do, and you were breaking rules :\ Dejh 21:37, 5 March 2008 (EST) STOP CHANGING MY PAGE....UR FUCKING GIVING ME SHIT FOR VANDALISM THAT WAS A JOKE AND NOW UR DOING IT JESUS CHRIST GET BENT Vandalism is never a joke. I was removing NPA violations from your page, as per policy. Lord Belar 17:18, 6 March 2008 (EST) actually it was a joke...read wizardboys discussion page u douchebag now stop fucking changing my page If you think vandalism is funny, then you have some serious problems. Cease breaking PvX:1RV and PvX:NPA on your page, or you will be banned. Lord Belar 17:22, 6 March 2008 (EST) dude.......i was vandalising my friends build when he was at my house and gave me permission......get ur facts straight No one can "give permission" to vandalize. Lord Belar 17:24, 6 March 2008 (EST) ....wtf do you know..... A lot more than you, obviously. For one thing, I can use proper grammar and punctuation, sign my name and follow policies. Lord Belar 18:12, 6 March 2008 (EST) Well ur a grammer geek...and as a matter of fact i CAN get permission to vandalize...even tho it wasn't really vandalizing it was changing a friends build as a joke... Well, apparently writing normally makes you a "grammar geek." Next thing you know, obeying gravity will have you labeled as a "physics nerd." Jokes are for your userspace, not the mainspace. Lord Belar 18:18, 6 March 2008 (EST) That made no sense what so ever..... Read this. Your talk page is for the community's use. --71.229 18:41, 6 March 2008 (EST) Yes, but its MY talk page...and i want the stuff deleted...so please stop :It doesn't matter. Your talk page is a page given to you for others to use. You have no control over it beyond archiving. --71.229 18:46, 6 March 2008 (EST)